Egypt: The Beginning of All
by Ruyki-the-chaosmage
Summary: A Prince who longs for life outside the palace sneaks out to have fun with his friends. When he returns, he finds destruction, masacre, and a prophecy. Now he must gaurd an item, which shouldnt be so hard with a little magic and a new friend.(strong lang.
1. Disclaimer and CH1

Title: Egypt: The Beginning of All. Hello everyone, and welcome to my first fan fiction. This is one of the 'Egypt' chapters, which there will be many. Here is my disclaimer, the chapter may be short due to the length of my disclaimer:  
I do not own Yugioh! Nor do I own the following characters: Yami, Seth, Jonouchi, or Bakura. They all belong to Mr. Kazuki Takahashi. However, I also do not own:Tamer, Sakura, or Virus. They belong to my friend who has given me permission to use her characters in my fanfic. I own: Senkai, DM, and Ruyki.(DM is a dark magician and Ruyki a chaos mage, but their character and idea was originally made by me.)I also own the idea of the Millennium Heart/Whip. Please know this story is totally made up by my weird little mind and is NOT a story in Yugioh whatsoever.So do not base fact on my fiction^^. Enjoy! -Lindsey AKA Ruyki. Ancient Egypt: Ahmenhotep Dynasty A shadow darted out of the great palace of the Pharaoh. Dressed in rags covered with a cloak, the figure scaled the palace walls and escaped into the village overlooked by the palace. The figure stopped, hands on knees, panting hard outside one of the houses.The door flung open and the cloaked figure was pulled in by a hand, door shutting behind.  
"Yami, you never cease to try and escape from that palace. I would love to slack off all day!" The speaker was a tall male blonde, the same height as the cloaked figure.  
"Nice to see you too, Jono." The cloaked figure pulled down the hood and ran his hand through his spiked hair of black and red with blonde, lightning shaped highlights. His violet eyes looked over the one he called Jono and gave him a hurt look.  
"Well you know you're not aloud out! You're the Prince, what would the Pharaoh say?" Jono questioned with a hard poke to Yami's ribs. He added, "And Tamer has probably told on you."  
"You know, Jono, you sound just like Shimon and the dragons. I don't care what my father thinks. He hardly pays attention to me anyways. I snuck out here to have some fun, not to get a lecture. This is exactly what Shimon said 'My Prince, do not leave! The streets are full of vermin! I knew I shouldn't have taught you to duel. You are becoming like Tamer. Wait, my Prince, where are you going?! Don't you dare put on that cloak, I forbid it!" Yami imitated.  
"Whatever, lets go get Anzu and have some fun." Jono said, finally giving in. Yami smiled brightly and followed Jono out of the door and into the streets.  
That Night: Yami slowly returned to the palace, excuses running through his head. The sun was setting and he had to be home. He climbed the stairs to the palace and entered the throne room. What he saw made him go pale. Blood ran across the floor in a great puddle, his father and mother lying in a lifeless heap in it. There was a groan from the corner and Yami saw Shimon, his mentor. He was by the old man in a second.  
"Shimon? What happened, Shimon?" he looked down at the pale man in a white robe that covered everything but his eyes. A gold snake held his white turban in place. He coughed up some blood.  
"My Prince..they looked but they never found it..because it was with me. I need you to do me a favor, my great student."he moaned.  
"Anything, just don't leave me Shimon. Father and mother are dead." Yami murmured, now on the brink of tears.  
"Close your eyes Yami, all will be well." Shimon said. Yami closed his eyes, bowing his head slightly out of mourning. Shimon slipped something over his head and Yami felt a weight tug at his neck. A tingle ran down his spine and he opened his eyes to look down at a large, gold charm in the shape of an upside down pyramid hanging on a chain.  
"An item of great power.They were after it. The prophecy foretold reads: And one male, a prince, shall survive out of the slaughter of the royals and they shall receive the power of shadow but will overpower the darkness with a light of their own. Beware the one who seeks it, for if it falls in their hands they will be consumed with evil and God himself will be unable to stand against them and their beast of White." He coughed. "Promise me to guard it with your life."  
"I promise, Shimon." Yami vowed.  
"Then I leave you.My Pharaoh." Shimon said, closing his eyes. A hand was laid on Yami's shoulder. A man dressed in purple robes and a purple hat with a snake similar to Shimon's looked over Yami's shoulder with cold blue eye. Brown hair shaded his expression.  
"I'm sorry Yami, I came as fast as I could." He said, his voice false but Yami didn't notice.  
"I know Seth, my cousin, I know." Yami said, looking up at his cousin. In the hand not on Yami's shoulder was a short rod with an odd eye at the end. The rod was made entirely of gold and shone brightly.  
"Perhaps you should get some sleep, Pharaoh? I'll tell Tamer when she returns and the priests will take care of you mother and father." Seth suggested, nudging Yami slightly. Yami nodded, standing up and making his way towards the stairs.  
"Shimon too."Yami called over his shoulder before going to his room. Seth looked at Shimon coldly when Yami left.  
"Old fool, that puzzle will be mine, shame on you for hiding it from me. Prophecy yeah, right. None of it will be fulfilled. Yami will be dead soon enough and I will be the Pharaoh and the master of shadows!" He laughed maniacally, turned, and went to greet Tamer at the door. Ruyki: * poke * So.how was the first chapter? Please review, all hate mail will be used to burn Seth XD. 


	2. Meet DM

Egypt: The Beginning of All  
  
CH: 2  
Ruyki: Hey everyone. This is the second chapter to my first written fanfic.If you haven't read Ch.1 here's a summary. The prince Yami snuck out into the streets to meet up with Jono (Everyone may know his as Jounochi but he is just like Joey). They have their little night out. When Yami returns home, he finds both of his parents dead and his mentor, Shimon Mooran, dying. As a dying wish, Shimon makes Yami promise to take care of an item of ancient origin (we know it as the Millennium Puzzle). Yami has returned to his room and we see his cousin, Seth (Past Seto), laughing. What's up with him? Well, I finally decided to type up the second chapter, which is funny since the whole series of 'Egypt' are all here in my little composition book.*pokes it* And no thanks to ANY reviews. I swear if I don't get any reviews after this chapter, I will keep the rest of the story from you ungrateful people! -.-Ok, I'm finished now.  
**************** Ch2: Meet 'DM'  
Yami sat on his bed, his eyes glued to a book. By the strange writing, it appeared to be a spell book. "Even if they are dead, I still think I should try this spell. Tamer has a dragon companion, I want my own," he murmured, taking out a dagger. He took out a white rock also and drew a large, white circle on his floor, tossing the rock away.  
He began saying an incantation, the circle glowing. He held the dagger to his wrist and put a cut in it, holding back a cry of pain. He held out his wrist, letting the blood drip into the circle.  
"I call upon the Black Magician, may my blood make him whole and give him a conscience. I give him a voice and words to speak what's on his mind." Yami said, reading from the book on the bed quickly. As another drop of blood fell into the circle, a great whirlwind kicked up, blocking his view from whatever was behind it. It spun faster and faster, but never escaped the circle, which Yami was thankful.  
It began to die down and just then a purple staff escaped the circle, it's green orb glinting. Behind it came a man dressed in purple robes, his purple hair wild in the wind. He placed a hand on the huge purple cone- shaped hat on his head to keep it from falling. The whirlwind died down and disappeared as he stepped out. The Dark Magician looked himself over in amazement.  
"Whoa, I'm.real," he said, looking down the front of his robes. "Definitely real. Hey, do I know you?" His blue eyes turned to Yami.  
"I'm Yami, but I don't think we've met. Do you have a name?" he asked.  
"Er..I dunno. Wait, I'm the Dark Magician, and you must be my master," he said, smiling. Yami sweat dropped at that.  
"I guess. Dark Magician. Too long, how about I just call you DM for short?" He poked DM.  
"Sounds good to me. Hey, don't poke me!" DM poked him back. Yami poked him in the stomach, which made the magician fall back onto Yami's bed, laughing.  
"We're ticklish in the same place. I guess that makes sense." Yami smirked.  
"It's not good for a guardian to be ticklish." DM muttered, sitting up huffily.  
"Guardian?" Yami asked, confused.  
"Yes, guardian. I am the Pharaoh Yami's protector," he said. "In other words, I'm your babysitter." He fiddled with his staff absent-mindedly. "Hey! I summoned you because," he began, but was cut off by DM. "It was your destiny to summon me. So I am your guardian and that means as long as you're living, so am I. We are bonded by your blood." DM said thoughtfully. Yami sighs and rolls his eyes at DM.  
"Fine, then you can 'guard' me while I sleep," he said, flopping down on the bed. "Nice to meet you, DM." DM shrugged and nodded at that, getting up and closing Yami's door so that he wouldn't be bothered while he slept.  
A couple of hours later, a knock came on his door. Yami groaned.  
"Yami, are you asleep?" came a female's voice from outside his door.  
"Well I'm obviously not now," he muttered in annoyance, motioning for DM to hide. DM hid in his closet quickly.  
"Yami, you insensitive bum! Can I come in?" the voice was annoyed.  
"You might as well Tamer, I'm surprised you even knocked," he replied. The door slid open and a tall blonde girl with green eyes brushed in. She put her hands on her hips and gave him an angry look.  
"Mom and Dad are dead and all you can do is sleep?" she yelled, eyes searching the room, obviously for something to throw since she was eying a vase. Yami rolled his eyes.  
"Have you forgotten our teacher? And where the hell were you when this happened? Get out of here. You don't even care about them. You're just mad I was pronounced Pharaoh and you're stuck with being Princess. Leave me alone. I don't even want to think about them!" he was quicker than her, picking up the rock he used earlier and throwing it at her. It pinned her right between the eyes. She growled and tackled him, fists flying from both sides as they fell off the bed in a heap on the floor.  
"Why you little- Ow! You bit me you little snake! It's not fair! I'm older than you so I should rule Egypt!" Tamer yelled, digging her nails into Yami's arms. An amused DM watched from the closet. ((He would -.-))  
"Well since I'm the male, I get to rule. And you couldn't rule over a camel you selfish bitch!" Yami kicked her off of him. She hissed hatefully and stood. Both brother and sister panted hard, staying silent.  
"Fine you bastard, have your precious sleep!"  
"No need to be insulting Tamer, you're a bastard now too!"  
"I hate you!" she screeched at him.  
"I hate you too!" he yelled as she walked out of his door, slamming the door behind her. DM stepped out of the closet, looking at the door.  
"Do you two do that a lot?" DM asked.  
"Yeah, and why didn't you blast her off of me?" he glared at DM. "Some guardian!"  
"Because she's your sister and she wasn't going to kill you." DM said, holding back a laugh.  
"Yeah right, you're just afraid of my big sister." Yami replied, snorting. They said nothing more. Yami fell back asleep. @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ Thanks everyone for reading. Now please review or I will not release the next chapters. The next chapter has the new character, the girl in the description. So if you wanna know about her, please review my stories. You support will help! Thanks. 


	3. Who's This?

Egypt: The Beginning of All  
  
Ch3: Who's this?  
  
Ruyki: Yay! I'm finally updating.  
  
Malik: About time.  
  
Ruyki: 0.o Oh yeah, may I introduce Malik, the evil of Mariku Ishtar. He's the one with the spiky hair.  
  
Malik: And proud of it. *runs hand through his spikes*Ok, lets get on with it.  
  
Ruyki: Well, we need to review the reviews.  
  
Malik: You've only got one. *snicker*  
  
Ruyki: -.-At least I got a review for this one, you didn't get any reviews on the story I wrote about you.  
  
Malik: *glare*What ever. Okay, Kitty, here's your answer.  
  
Ruyki: My one and only review comes from the author of Hearts Dilemas and Angel Antics (BTW, waiting for you to update on that one^^). 0.o I've never heard those names used for the characters, but they're very interesting. Why would Yami have a different name back then? I believe you are referring to his father, which I believe had the name 'Atem' in part of his long name. As for Seth, that's just the way I named him, I've never heard anyone besides you call him Siet(sp?) But this is a fanficy so I could call him Bob because it was my story. I'd get flames, but I could do what I want because its my fan fic, not theirs. But fear not, Seth will not be called Bob. A  
  
Malik: Wish he would. *snicker*  
  
Ruyki: Nobody asks you, you're just the OOC entertainment. The reviews are what matter. And yeah, DM is kind of a butthead.  
  
Malik: You heard her. If you read this, review because we don't know if anyone is looking or not! Ruyki: Ok, now that we're done, lets get to the story. @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ ~~Ch:3 Who's This?~~  
The same day, another person's life had changed forever: A female figure strode across the desert, climbing a sand dune, the wind playing with her sandy blonde hair. Her eyes were the color of the Nile, blue green and slightly gray around the iris. She wore commoner's clothes, which consisted of regular working briefs and a baggy brown shirt. She sighed, stopping at a little house next to a small oasis. She knocked on the door.  
  
"Aunt Anna, it's me. I'm home." she called. The door was opened, a woman with blue eyes and platinum blonde hair stared down at the girl. The woman wore a pink skirt and a blue top, which was quite...revealing. A pointy hat of the same colors adorned her head, covering her messy hair. The woman was none other than the Dark Magician Girl.  
  
"Finally you come home, Senkai, I was getting worried." The DMG known as 'Anna' embraced Senkai. Senkai sweatdrops.  
  
"I've only been gone for an hour," she muttered. "Long enough. Come, I need to tell you something." Anna pulled Senkai inside and into the small kitchen of the house. "What is it, Aunt Anna?" Senkai asked, sitting in a chair at the single table in the room. Anna sat across from her.  
  
"Senkai, the time has come to tell you, you're 16 and old enough to know now. Over the years, I have taught you magic and told you I was your aunt, but I'm not. Your parents left you here at my doorstep when you must have been only two years of age. Senkai, dear, I'm not your aunt. I'm a Magician Girl, and now the time has come that you must leave me. I must leave too." Anna hung her head. "B-but why must I leave?" Senkai asked. "Because, my dear, as I have said, I will have to leave. But before that happens, I'd like you to have something."  
  
"Leaving, forever?" Senkai asked. Anna nodded. "I'm afraid so, but I need to give you something." she pressed, her voice urgent. "What is it?" Anna held out a fine gold chain, at the end a heart-shaped charm. Engraved in the gold was the eye of Osiris. "A charm of power, it'll protect you from harm. Take good care of it and don't let anyone get it." Anna said. Senkai took it and put it around her neck. It immediately started to glow.  
  
"Now," Anna continued, "When the time comes, you should bring forth a guardian. He will protect you. Here is my spell book, use it to summon your gaudian. Only you'll know which one he is, so choose wisely. I wish you luck. Good-bye Senkai, I wish I really were your family." Anna slid a thick leather-bound book across the table to her and then disappeared. Senkai shook her head, laying her head down on the table and holding back tears.  
  
A few minutes later, she opened the spell book to the table of contents. Transformation, love charms, protection spells, levitation spells...resurrection spells!" She quickly flipped to the page and frowned as it said in large bold print: DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT, SENKAI!!  
  
"Damn." She muttered, flipping the page and reading Summoning Spells. She read the page over and raised a brow at a particular part. "A blood offering? No way..."she muttered, then sighed. "I guess I have to. Alright, I have to go find this rock....They'll have it in the market." She shut the book and stood, walking out of the house and into the desert.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ Ruyki: So we've finally met Senkai.  
  
Malik: And she is FINE! *gets hit* Ow! Sorreh, couldn't help meself*drool*  
  
Ruyki: *rolls eyes* Okay people. In the next chapter you will see my little name I use for the OOC will be changed to 'Lisa'.  
  
Malik: Cuz that's her name, heh heh.  
  
Ruyki: Shudap Malik, or I'll replace you with Baku.(Short for Bakura)  
  
Malik: Nooooo! Not the walking Q-tip! Not Froo-froo the poodle!*clings*  
  
Ruyki: 0.0'''Malik, apologize to all the Bakura fans out their please.  
  
Malik: No way! That albino is not getting MY job.  
  
Ruyki: *rolls eyes*Sorry everyone, Malik is very protective.  
  
Malik: Hissssss!  
  
Ruyki: *timidly patting Malik's head*Please do not flame for Malik's behavior.  
  
Malik: Go ahead! Make my day!  
  
Ruyki: *sweatdrop*Till next time! 


End file.
